


Tonto

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [15]
Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Court of Owls, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Talon confió en Damian más de la cuenta.Día 15: Violar con una audiencia.
Relationships: Talon/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Tonto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026419) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

Después de desvelar su identidad el adolescente mira con el ceño fruncido a su alrededor, fijando sus ojos sobre las máscaras blancas en forma de aves que lo observaban desde la oscuridad. Talon posa su mano en el hombro de Damian, frotando sus garras doradas contra la tela de su capa. Los búhos susurran entre ellos, señalando al protegido de Wayne. Niegan y asienten a partes iguales, el maestro de la corte se vuelve para señalar a Robin.

“Hazlo Talon.” El gran maestre ordena, elevando su mano por encima de todos. El asesino posa su mano sobre su pecho, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

“Hacer ¿Qué?” Pregunta Robin, mirando un montón de barrotes levantarse a su alrededor. Dejándolo encerrado dentro de la nueva jaula con Talon a su lado, Damian toma entre sus manos un par de tubos tirando de ellos, intentando inútilmente de escapar. “Me mentiste, Batman tenía razón.”

“No te mentí.” Talon tira su máscara su rostro, Robin desvía la mirada. Sin la capucha su voz suena como la de él. Damian da un par de pasos atrás, chocando con las barras de metal. “Yo de verdad te quiero.”

“Aléjate de mí.” Ordena Wayne poniéndose a la defensiva, levantando sus pequeños puños contra el asesino. Talon acerca su mano despacio, como si intentara tocar a un animal herido. Rodea la delgada muñeca del chico, dándole media vuelta para que mire al gran maestre en la cima del palco.

“Todo estará bien.” Talon susurra acercándose al cuello de Damian. Frota su palma por encima de la capa, hasta llegar al borde de esta. Envolviéndola en su mano, Wayne abre sus ojos llenos de pavor cuando los dedos Talon se mete en sus medias, deslizándolas hasta sus rodilleras, llevando también su ropa interior.

Talon abre un poco sus pantalones, presionando la punta de su polla en el hoyo de Wayne. El niño tiembla sin quitar su mirada del gran maestre, apretando las barras de metal en sus manos. El agujero del menor está lubricado y estirado, tal y como se preparaba para su encuentro.

Wayne vuelve su rostro para mirar al hombre, suplicante. Ellos no suelen mirarse a los ojos cuando lo hace. Porque Talon no está interesado en el niño, al menos eso es lo que el adolescente cree y Damian imagina al primer aprendiz de su padre. Talon toma el rostro de Damian haciéndolo volver su mirada al frente, deslizando su polla en el hoyo de Robin. Separando la carne del jovencito, como lo hizo la noche, antes y la anterior a esa. Tira de la capa oscura, usándolo como rienda para balancearse.

El menor no se queja, no puede hacerlo. Al final de cuentas esa fue la condición que Damian dio a Talon para seguirlo. Él no necesitaba un nuevo padre, ni otro hermano. Wayne se muerde la lengua y aprieta sus ojos, acallando todos los sonidos que amenazan con salir de su boca. Permitiendo que Talon se mueva en sus entrañas, mantiene sus piernas separadas, intentando no moverse ante sus golpes. Su cuerpo recibe la polla que lo penetra con malicia.

De la manera en que Talon sabe que le gusta, en otras circunstancias estaría llorando y gimiendo. El hombre lo toma por la cintura, levantando del suelo. Sus diminutos pies cuelgan moviéndose con cada golpe duro que Talon le da. Se sostiene de las barras, Talon continúa embistiendo el fino cuerpo, azotando su cadera contra el trasero de Robin, el niño solloza y se muerde la lengua. Saboreando la sangre en su boca, dejando que las lágrimas manchen sus mejillas y caigan al suelo de granito.

Damian grita, cuando Talon se golpea contra sus entrañas. La garras metálicas se clavan en su piel y se sacude cerrando la boca inmediatamente. Levanta su mirada para encontrarse siendo observado por cientos de pares de ojos. Ninguno de los Búhos dejo la sala, todos miran atentamente las reacciones del hijo de Wayne. Robin puede sentir sus huesos crujir ante los embates. Sus extremidades temblar haciendo que sus manos pierdan fuerza.

Talon se inclina un poco sosteniéndolo de la parte trasera de las rodillas. Cortando sus medias con las afiladas garras, separa sus extremidades para que la corte pueda ver de manera clara como la gruesa polla del asesino separa la tierna carne del menor. Abriendo su hoyo hasta el borde. Damian se lleva las manos a la boca, cubriendo sus labios con estas, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos como si eso fuera a evitar la humillación de ser follado delante de esa secta.

Las garras se cierran en sus piernas, mientas Talon lo hace rebotar sin piedad sobre su polla, llevándolo malvadamente profundo. Expandiendo sus infantiles entrañas, martillando el fondo de su estómago en una flagelación que no da tregua. El pequeño pene de Wayne vergonzosamente erguido ante el abuso por parte del hombre que se autonombraba su maestro.

Él no había sido tan rudo antes, dejaba que fuera Robin quien tomara lo que necesitara. Ahora es diferente, está llevando la batuta. Penetrándolo tan profundo, de forma que el pequeño cuerpo lo recibe casi con alegría. Damian se obliga a sí mismo a pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea la polla de Talon excavando sin misericordia en sus entrañas. Llenándole el culo hasta el borde y haciéndolo sentir mejor que antes.

“Damian.” Talon no lo había llamado por su nombre antes, su voz jadeante y un poco más ronca por el esfuerzo se oye increíblemente similar a la de él. A la de Grayson, Wayne se muerde el interior de las mejillas, castigándose por llegar a ese rincón de nuevo. Talon se quita los guantes, acariciando con sus manos callosas la fina carne en los muslos del adolescente. Las manos de Richard se sienten así.

El chico cierra sus ojos, olvidando los susurros de la corte que los juzgan desde la comodidad de sus asientos. Talon aprieta sus piernas, golpeándolo con verdadera fuerza, las diminutas manos en guantadas de Robin se cierran en los brazos del hombre. Él jadea contra su oído, cierra su boca en la poca piel expuesta que deja el traje. Damian imagina que no es Talon quien lo está tomando, como suele hacer en sus encuentros. Su cabeza zumba, en cada estocada precisa que su atacante le da.

“Gray-son.” Se escapa de los labios del menor, en un susurro que Talon apenas es capaz de escuchar. Su ceño se frunce, en confirmación a las sospechas que lleva un tiempo teniendo. Besa la mejilla del niño, sin dejar de moverse en sus acogedoras entrañas.

“Damian.” Dice de nuevo, recibiendo un largo sollozo de los labios de este. Presionando su boca sobre la del adolescente. Ahogando los gritos que emanan de los labios de Wayne, llevándolo más arriba, saliendo por completo de su hoyo, para empujarse hasta el fondo de nuevo. Dejando que la corte completa observe su sonrojado trasero tragar la polla del Talon.

Sus piernas se sacuden al mismo ritmo que sus golpes, el adolescente pasa su delgado brazo por el cuello de Talon. Hundiendo su mano en el cabello de este, el largo es casi el mismo que el de su supuesto hermano adoptivo. El puro y perfecto Dick Grayson. ¿Él sería suave como lo fue Talon al principio? o ¿Sería rudo?, tal vez lo humillaría, le tiraría del pelo y se lo follaría son pedir permiso. Wayne se concentra de forma inconsciente de nuevo, imaginando que están en la mansión o en la cueva.

Es Dick quien lo sostiene por los muslos dentro de su habitación. Que le ha dicho que mantenga su voz baja para no ser descubierto, pero el mayor siendo egoísta no coopera. Empujándose en las vírgenes entrañas de Damian, clavándolo sin miedo. Mancillando la infantil carne en sus manos mientras le susurra que le no le cuente a su padre sobre eso, que invente una excusa para los moretones y mordidas.

Damian asiente, permitiendo que el toque. Incluso disfrutando del abuso. Sintiendo sus entrañas ser abiertas por la gruesa polla, que lo hace alucina, llenándole los ojos de brillantes luces blancas. Cree que puede oír a Dick reír detrás de él. Diciendo que su culo es el mejor. Que se lo follara de nuevo y él asiente. Rogando que lo haga, sollozando y apretando sus labios para no gritarle que le gusta como lo hace.

Wayne pierde el hilo. Apretando las muñecas de Talon entre sus manos. Se corre sobre su vientre, como ya lo ha hecho antes. Dejándose follar por ese hombre mientas piensa en Grayson. Tiembla llamando a su hermano, ahogando su voz en los rudos besos que Talon le da. Sus pies se encogen dentro de sus botas y se relajan después de alcanzar su orgasmo, mientras escucha la voz de Richard halagándolo.

“Es un sucio mocoso degenerado.” El gran maestre lo saca de su fantasía, trayéndolo de nuevo al centro del escenario donde se encuentra. Siendo el espectáculo para un montón de locos. Damian abre sus ojos para encontrarlo al borde de la butaca a todos, las barras de acero aun caído. “Después de terminar con él, mátalo.”

El hombre se agacha, dejando al chico de rodillas en el suelo. Clavándose en lo más remoto de sus entrañas para llenar su pequeño culo de esperma ardiente. Es la primera vez que Talon se corre en su interior, pasa sus grandes manos por el cuello de Robin, abriendo su capa. Abandona en maltratado agüero, cubre al adolescente con sus prendas. Revuelve el cabello de Damian, dejando un casto beso en su frente y se inclina sobre su cuello. Susurrándole antes de levantarse desenvainando su espada.

“Espera por mí, con el dinero de Wayne huiremos a donde la corte no pueda encontrarnos. JUNTOS.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talon de Batman contra Robin no tenía un nombre, la gracia de esto es que él piensa que Damian se refiere a él cuando dice Gray son y por eso decide que Robin también lo quiere y van a huir juntos (????)


End file.
